Typically, a top loading washing machine refers to a washing machine that allows laundry to be inserted and retrieved through the top of the washing machine. The most typical type of top loading washing machine is a pulsator type washing machine. The pulsator type washing machine washes laundry washed in a washtub containing a detergent, wash water and the objects introduced thereinto, using wash water streams, and friction and an emulsification process, which are caused by the wash water streams. The wash water streams are generated when wash water is forcibly moved by the mechanical force of a rotating pulsator, installed inside the lower portion of the washtub.
The pulsator, which is rotated by a drive motor, may create various water streams in the washtub through forward and reverse rotations.
Conventionally, a washing machine provided with a circulation pump for pumping circulation water at the outside of a washtub separately from a drive motor has been developed. This washing machine may cause even a small amount of wash water to easily soak laundry (also referred to as “fabric”) which are introduced into the washtub, by pumping up wash water positioned at the lower portion of the washtub such that wash water is sprayed from the upper portion of the washtub onto the fabric.
However, if the pump is provided separately from the drive motor, additional costs are taken for purchase of the pump. Thereby, production costs of the washing machine increase, and control operation becomes complex as the operation of the pump needs to be additionally controlled.
As shown in FIG. 24, Prior Art 1 discloses a washing plate 3 installed inside a washtub 1 to move up and down to pump wash water in a space between the washtub 1 and an outer tub 2, an impeller 4 rotatably installed in a lower portion of the washtub 1, and a power transmission means 6 for decreasing and transmitting the rotational speed of a drive motor 5 to an impeller 4. Wash water pumped by the washing plate 3 and the impeller 4 is raised through a flow guide channel 3 and is then supplied back to the washtub through a pumped water stream discharge hole 7.
As shown in FIG. 25, Prior Art 2 discloses a washing machine including a pulsator 60 rotatably provided in a drum 30, a drive motor 50 mounted to the exterior of the tub 20 to generate rotational power of the drum 30 and the pulsator 60, a water stream creation means 70 provided to a lower portion of the pulsator 60 to create a stream projected into the drum 30 as a direct stream. The water stream creation means 70 includes a centrifugal blade portion 71 to create a spouting pressure using centrifugal force produced by rotation. The centrifugal blade portion 71 and the pulsator 60 integrally rotate at the rotational speed of the drive motor 50.